


dingy bars + golden halos

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, SOFT SOFT SOFTTTT, some space stuff, the night is calm, they hold hands, yeaaaa i love this one the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: roger is a bit drunk, but brian doesn't mind. they have some calm thoughts together outside of a bar during a late night.(kudos is lovely but gosh i wanna hear feedback n i wanna talk to u guys so,,, leave a comment or two?)





	dingy bars + golden halos

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

The sweltering heat was enough for Brian to quickly escape out of the thrumming energetic party, bursting out the back door into a night of gentle cold air, and a faint scent of cigarette smoke.  
He unbuttoned his floral patterned shirt a little, allowing his sweaty skin to breathe.  
Brian glanced upward, eyes landing upon the never ending skies above. The stars twinkled down at him with a hint of cheekiness, despite the millions of city lights covering the majority of them. He really didn't approve of the amount of pollution and lights in cities, they simply hid the healthy sight of the moon, clouds and stars at night.  
Taking a step behind him, to let his back brush against the cool bricks of the building, he inhaled deeply. Calm flowed through his veins, soothing his heartbeat and leaving a warm feeling in his stomach. He adored the night, just for these moments. The isolation never felt overwhelming or too lonely. It was peaceful, away from the constant stress of time moving forward so fast.  
Time stopped when he was outside at night, and that's probably why he didn't expect the gentle hand on his shoulder, grounding him, pulling him to the present, forcing Brian to look beside him.  
The softer, golden lights from the bar surrounded the drummer of their band, acting as if they were a halo for him. Brian liked Roger, he quite liked the boys talent, his snarky comments, his firey personality, but he also knew that he could be as gentle as the wind. Currently, Roger looked slightly disheveled, his hair long and matted with remnants of glitter throughout the golden strands. But when Brian noticed the smile on his face, he felt soothed.  
"Too much for you?" Roger's voice was raspy as usual, like a knife's blade scratching against skin. He wasn't holding a bottle of alcohol, Brian noticed, as he silently assessed the man before him. But it didn't mean that Roger might have had a few beers. In response to the simple question, he shrugged a shoulder. "It's much nicer out here, Rog. I'm not as wild as you." The partied out drummer chuckled softly, nodding his head a bit as he stared at his feet.  
The wind fluttered gently over them both, as if the earth was fanning the sweat off of them, letting them breathe. Music thudded heavily from inside the building, then became faint outside. Voices floated from open windows around, but Brian zoned out.  
He felt a hand slip into his. Gentle and hesitant, as it were crossing a silent boundary.  
Roger's palms were calloused, and rough. Slightly sweaty, but that was to be expected from a party that carried on all night. His grip became more confident and tight as he realised Brian wasn't pulling away.  
"I like this." Brian let Roger speak the words he very strongly agreed with, humming. They stood there, behind the overwhelming party, holding hands and watching the sky. It was calm. There wasn't any moment of butterflies in his stomach, or his heart exploding with excitement.  
There didn't need to be.  
The night was still, and so were they.


End file.
